<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Let It Be the Last Thing I Said by Winter_Lazuli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566285">Don't Let It Be the Last Thing I Said</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Lazuli/pseuds/Winter_Lazuli'>Winter_Lazuli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Say Something [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Solve It (Haiku Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Solve It Appreciation Week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:16:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Lazuli/pseuds/Winter_Lazuli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being taken off the case, T.S Logan has some thinking to do about his relationship with his assistant. Deviates from canon. Spoilers for Solve It 3.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>MC/T.S Logan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Say Something [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Let It Be the Last Thing I Said</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing T.S Logan saw upon turning on the TV that morning was the news.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t care much for it, not since getting taken off the case. His assistant had fought to keep him on, but Ashford had been insistent, saying something about being “too close to the case.” So for all her insistence, it didn’t go so well.</p><p> </p><p>Her visit after that hadn’t gone so well either. She had come to talk to him, but in his drunken state, he had lashed out at her. He barely remembered saying to her that their moment earlier in the case (<em>a couple of nights ago, if he recalled correctly through the hangover haze</em>) had been nothing. That he was just lonely and needed a distraction. At the time, that felt true.</p><p> </p><p>Now, he regretted saying it. It definitely was not “nothing” to him. He remembered how he and his assistant had those moments together; at the Capri Motel during the Park case (<em>he barely managed to keep himself together then; it was her first day, dammit</em>), at his place when her mother was falsely arrested for her father’s killer’s murder (<em>he admired how strong she was through it, even if she nearly snapped a couple of times</em>), when she tried keeping up with him and wound up blacking out (<em>it was an admirable effort, and he had to admit, he had fun watching her try</em>).</p><p> </p><p>Come to think of it, that date she had with Ashford all the way back when they had just wrapped up the Park case made him silently stew that night. He would deny to the ends of the earth that it was jealousy, but anyone he would have told (<em>not that he’d tell anyone how he felt about it</em>) would have said “yep, that’s jealousy.” That FBI guy - JD, he dimly recalled -  during the Vale case (<em>the media would forever call it “Her Father’s Killer”, but she didn’t need the sensationalism from him; it was already an emotionally draining case for her as it was</em>) also seemed to hit on her a bit, and it gave him the same feeling.</p><p> </p><p>He’d tried to tell her the truth. He found himself unable to. He’d always been the coolheaded one between the two of them. He was the logical one, she was the fiery, passionate person who their witnesses tend to open up to and talk about what they knew. She was determined, smart, and worth so much more than a distraction.</p><p> </p><p>If only he knew she had tried to tell him the truth too, but couldn’t either.</p><p> </p><p>He summoned his courage and picked up the phone, deciding to apologize to her and admit that no, their moments together weren’t nothing. That the alcohol was talking and that he didn’t mean what he said.</p><p> </p><p>Right as his finger was about to press her contact on speed dial, the news interrupted his train of thought. He barely caught the words “serial killer” and “seriously injured”. He immediately looked up.</p><p> </p><p>The reporter was talking about how the killer somehow got into the apartment of a woman (<em>he recalled her as Ashley, the so-called leader of his fan club. The idea still made him confused and slightly uncomfortable</em>). The reporter continued on with a description of the suspect - he was starting to come out of the hangover daze as he realized who looked like how the reporter described him. It was then his assistant’s photo (<em>smiling, cheerful</em>) showed up on screen, and he froze, his mind clearing from the rest of the hangover almost as soon as he realized that was <em>her</em> on the screen.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong><em>The witness explained that this brave woman rescued her and attempted to apprehend the attacker, managing to identify him in the process. However, the attacker overpowered the woman and left serious injuries on her, before making his escape. The following image is graphic and may be disturbing to some viewers.</em></strong>” The report was then followed with a photo Logan couldn’t get his eyes off, as much as he wanted to. The side of her head was bloody (<em>he knew that even superficial head injuries tended to bleed a fair amount, but how bad was the head injury that her head was that covered</em>), with various cuts and bruises (<em>knife wounds and visible signs of physical struggle</em>) visible all over what exposed skin she had. Her clothing was bloody and torn from the fight. Her left arm was bent at an awkward angle (<em>arms weren’t supposed to bend that way</em>.)</p><p> </p><p>“<strong><em>The woman is currently fighting for her life in the hospital, with sources saying that she has yet to regain consciousness. More on this story as it develops.</em></strong>”</p><p> </p><p>His phone still in hand, finger hovering over her contact, his eyes wide, his mind racing with worry, and his feet rooted to the floor, no matter how much he wanted to move. His thoughts were running a mile a minute.</p><p> </p><p><em>Please,</em> he mentally begged. <em>Please don't let what I said last night be the last thing I ever said to you.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Holy cow, I actually did it! I got my shirt together and wrote a fic for a fandom that I've been wanting to write for for ages! </p><p>Well, here's my entry for Solve It Appreciation Week Day 7: Free Choice! This got inspired by the tag on a repost of @his-real-name-was-blip's post about a particularly angsty moment in Solve It 3. I was having such a hard time trying to figure out what to do for the final day, and then I saw that tag. </p><p>I typed this out in a burst of inspiration-fueled adrenaline, so I really really hope I got Logan right and remembered details of the games properly! </p><p>If you're interested in trying the game out, go for it! The game series is Solve It by Haiku Games. </p><p>Shoutouts to @his-real-name-was-blip, @countessogilvy, @icannot-thinkof-aname, @nikita-bishop, and @akaclairetemple for all their awesome posts during the week, and of course, a huge thank you to the person who started it all, @sleuthofsiliconvalley!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>